Marine accidents, as, for example, when a crew member or other person falls from a boat, ship, vessel, or the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as a "vessel"), frequently happen during the course of work, particularly during fishing from a vessel, and often as the result of a frivolous mistake or carelessness. Persons involved in such an accident (hereinafter referred to as a "victims"), in the event that the vessel is a small vessel which may be maneuvered easily, are easily rescued. However, in the event of an accident involving a larger, less maneuverable vessel, considerable time may elapse before the vessel can reach the site of the accident, and it is often too late to effect a rescue.
The number of small recreational vessels is increasing, and accidents in which victims fall from such vessels typically occur in shallow water areas or around reefs. When an accident occurs in a shallow water area, the accident site cannot be accessed by a large vessel. Furthermore, if the marine accident occurs in polar seas where conditions can be very rough, the rescue of a victim is nearly impossible.
Under certain safety regulations, vessels are generally required to maintain life buoys, life vests, life rafts, life boats and other life-saving tools and facilities, depending on the size of the vessel and the number of persons carried. Of these life-saving tools and facilities, life vests are commonly worn by passengers and crew when an emergency situation occurs, whereas life buoys and life rafts are typically thrown toward persons who have fallen overboard. However, only when there are comparatively good conditions for rescue can a victim be rescued using such life-saving tools. Furthermore, even under the best of conditions, considerable time will elapse before the life-saving tools thrown from a large boat can reach the victim, and it is often too late to effect a rescue. Also, it should be noted that fishing is usually done in cold water areas under rough marine conditions. When a falling accident occurs under such conditions, even if the vessel can reach the site in a short period of time, the range for which such life-saving tools may be thrown is limited as compared to water areas with comparatively good conditions. Thus, the use of standard life-saving tools is a difficult proposition even in the best of conditions.
In water areas with rough marine conditions, the victim will generally fatigue rapidly. Therefore, the victim may not have the strength left to grasp a life buoy or life raft. In particular, if a life buoy or raft is thrown to a place distant from the victim, it is often impossible for the victim to reach it by swimming. Moreover, in the polar seas or other cold water areas, there are often strong winds and waves. Therefore, a thrown life buoy or life raft will tend to be carried leewardly by the wind, while the victim may be carried along by a strong ocean or tidal current in a different direction. It may also take a long time for a vessel to reach the rescue site. Even if the site is accessible, it is typically difficult and dangerous to conduct a rescue operation by throwing a life buoy or the like.